


Pretty glad you're alone

by tiny_avenger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: "I never stopped loving you."Astra stares at Hermione, thinking it's a dream, but it's not because Hermione is here, devoting her love for her.Or the one where old lovers reunite at a wedding and realize they need one another.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Pretty glad you're alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the only character i own is Astra. I created her, the rest of the characters unfortunately belong to jk rowling.

The tent was all set up, covered in twinkling lights and decorated with small flowers. The Weasley family were so kind to let them use their yard for the beautiful event, they were more than happy to do it. Inside the huge tent were more lights and rows of chairs lined up next to one another with a gap in the middle for people to walk. Guests were conversing, talking indistinctly to one another as more guests filed into their seats. 

Astra Black stood at the front with her father. Her short black hair was pulled back out of her face by a golden star clip. She buttoned up her suit and pressed it, making sure she was presentable enough. “Stop fussing with your suit,” Sirius mumbled to her as he held his hands behind his back. He looked dashing in his own black suit, minus the tie, it was a dark shade of golden. Astra turned to look at her father, she let out a huff.

“I’m sorry, i’m just nervous.” She began to look around the tent, looking for someone in particular. Sirius placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, her instinct was to look at him.

“Lighten up, c'mon. It’s my wedding day.” Sirius grinned and it made Astra’s heart soar. She always wanted him to be happy and he finally was. She needed to be calm not only for herself in the moment but for him as well. Astra nodded her head. “Of course, you’ll just talk about it only a thousand times after today.”

Sirius chuckled. His eyes caught the attention of his fiancee, well soon to be, husband talking to Mrs. Weasley. Remus held his chin in his hand almost thinking-like as Molly talked about wedding clean up. The young black always admired the two of them, the way they were almost in sync and had similar thoughts. They just clicked and when they were together it was like there was no one else in the room, almost as if they were in their own sanctuary. She longed for that place of comfort and safety. She almost had it too, if not for him.

Astra's eyes caught the sight of Ron Weasley with his brothers, laughing at something George said. The Weasley man could feel her eyes on him once he turned. His face paled upon sight and he immediately turned back to face his brothers. Astra smiled and couldn’t help but notice Hermione wasn’t with him at the moment. Her stomach turned at the thought of her not being there, she knew she would never miss this moment. 

Remus bid Molly a short farewell before walking towards Sirius and Astra. His suit was a dark brown color with a red tie. He smiled at the two of them, eyes lighting up.

“You look very nice Astra, you take after Sirius.”

Astra nodded her head. “In the fashion sense or gay sense?”

Sirius chuckled to himself, raising a hand to his mouth to suppress his laughter and to not alert the incoming guests. Remus shook his head.

“Both. I can’t believe i’m stuck with the two of you for the rest of my life.” He grabbed the hand Sirius held against his mouth and gently gripped it.

“Don’t act like you’ll be bored, Moony. I’m a catch.” Astra exclaimed, motioning her hands down her body to emphasize her point. Remus smiled once more.

“Indeed you are, but I must tell you, Astra. Harry is running late so I asked-”

“I’m so sorry i’m late, there was some trouble with-”

Astra’s eyes widened and her hand tensed up. She knew she would be seeing Hermione tonight so why was she so nervous she felt like she was going to puke all of sudden.

The Gryffindor girl remained still, she let out a sudden gasp. Hermione wore a beautiful black dress with velvet stars sewed onto the fabric, it had a collar with a star embezzled right in the center. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid, strands of her hair escaped it as they dangled on either side of her face. She looked beautiful. Astra had to resist the urge to push one of her strands back behind her ear. 

“Thank you for coming, Hermione. It means a lot to both of us, truly.” Sirius said as he let go of Remus’ hand to shake the young woman’s. She accepted it with a smile.

“No, thank you. I’m happy to be here, although i’m terribly sorry Harry is running extremely late.” Hermione shook her head, almost annoyed at the fact that he was supposed to be here, not her. 

“It’s quite alright, Hermione.” Remus nodded to her before turning to Sirius. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” Sirius repeated and Astra grinned.

The ceremony was short and sweet, the officiator spoke nicely and respected Remus and Sirius’ wishes throughout and let them read their very long vows. Sirius was in the middle of speaking when Astra leaned back to whisper to Hermione. “Is there a reason why Potter isn’t here?” 

Hermione didn’t dare look her in the eyes. They solely stayed on the two men in front of them. “He’s stuck at Hogwarts. McGonagall needed help with quidditch. I didn’t hear anything else of it.”

Astra nodded her head. She glanced back at the Gryffindor girl, a sly smirk appeared on her face. “I saw Ron when he walked in. I didn’t know the two of you arrived separately.”

Hermione’s jaw clenched. “That’s because we did. I came from the ministry.”

“Right, Well he looked like he was going to be sick when he saw me. Do you know anything about that?” Astra inquired. She saw Hermione gulp and unclench her jaw.

“I don’t.”

Astra raised her eyebrows. “Well, I think he’s scared of me. You know, being a Black and Slytherin and all. I do take after my uncle.”

Hermione shook her head. “You know I hate it when you bring up house rivals. It’s completely preposterous and unfair.” Astra held back a chuckle. They were silent for a moment before Remus began his own vows. Sirius grinned as he mentioned their Hogwarts years. 

“You look beautiful by the way.” Astra looked at her up and down until she stared into the brunette woman’s eyes for the first time time tonight. Hermione was taken aback, not realizing the sudden gaze on her. She swallowed. “Thank you.” She blushed slightly and adjusted her hands on her dress to intertwine in front of her. Astra wanted to grab one of them and touch her once more, feel her warm skin contrast to her cold one, but she knew right now wasn’t the proper time. 

The young Black fixed her posture, rolling her shoulders back. A whiff of her perfume flew into Hermione’s senses and she let out a gasp. “You’re wearing my perfume?” She whispered out as her eyebrows furrowed. 

Astra licked her lips and turned to look at her. “Is that a problem?”

Hermione blinked, she tilted her head. It wasn’t a problem. “Not at all.” She nodded her head at the Black woman and focused her attention on Sirius and Remus kissing as the tent full of guests happily cheered and clapped for their marriage. Hours later the dance floor erupted with laughter and music. Guests were often dancing, drinking and eating the wonderful food Mrs. Weasley so graciously prepared. Astra stood off to the side, drinking a glass of fire whiskey when her uncle popped in next to her. She let out a shriek and some of her drink fell to the floor.

“Don’t do that!” She punched him in the shoulder. Regulus let out a chuckle before letting out an ‘ow.’ Astra shook her head and people watched, she was really looking for Hermione. She found her next to Ron, they weren’t holding hands and looked a little uncomfortable by one another. Ron held a small plate of food while Hermione occasionally sipped from her champagne glass. Ron must have mumbled something because Hermione threw her drink at him and stormed off to the Weasley house. He looked down in disbelief before leaving the tent. Charlie followed after him to make sure he was alright. 

“Go after her.” 

Astra looked at her uncle with a raised eyebrow. “And why should I?”

“Because you got the famous Black look in your eye. I had it, Sirius has it and now you do. So go. I’ll keep an eye on your drink.” Regulus takes the drink out of his niece’s hand and smiles to himself as she goes in the direction Hermione went. He gulps down the rest of her drink and heads to get another one for himself. 

Astra’s heart was beating fast, her hands were a tad bit clammy and her stomach was in knots again. She opened the door and found Hermione sitting on the couch with her hands clenched together.

“You okay?” The sudden voice startled the Gryffindor girl causing her to gasp aloud.

“It’s just me.” Astra said as she cautiously sat down next to her.

“I know. It’s always just you. That’s the problem.” Hermione said as she relaxed her shoulders.

Astra tilted her head. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hermione’s lip quivered slightly. “Ron and I aren’t together anymore. It happened about six months ago. I couldn’t keep hiding this from him any longer. I couldn’t go to bed with him when all I thought about was you everyday since I left. It was unbearable.” 

Astra grabbed Hermione’s hand, making her look at her once again. “I never stopped thinking about you, and when you were with him I felt so much anger and hurt. I wanted what you had with him, I still do. Is that why he’s scared of me because he thought I would steal you away from him? That I would make you fall out of love with him and in with me?” The young Black’s eyes were filled with concern and anguish.

Hermione sighed, heavenly. “Oh but you already have. I never fell out.” She clashed their lips together, softy and heavily. Astra pushed that strand of hair out of Hermione's face and behind her ear. Her hand grazed over her cheek, feeling the warmth radiate off of it and onto her cold hands. “

It was unexpected and hot and completely irrational. It felt just like the first time this happened back at Hogwarts. A bubble burst inside of her and she felt utter tenderness. She felt at peace kissing Hermione, it’s where she belongs. She missed it dearly. The Gryffindor girl’s hand slid behind Astra’s neck, connecting together. Instinctively Astra lifted up the brunette’s thighs and placed her in her lap. Hermione let out a small moan as she pulled away for a brief moment of air. She ran her hands up and down Astra’s suit, unbuttoning her jacket and loosening her tie. Astra looked at her as if she'd seen stars, so damn beautiful. This was her world and Hermione was a constellation in her eyes.

Astra grabbed her chin and smiled into the kiss. Hermione helped her remove her jacket when a sudden poof echoed from the fireplace. Harry walked out in his best suit and tie. He looked older and more handsome. Followed by Cedric and Cho wearing their best ensemble. All three of them collectively let out a gasp. Hermione immediately pulled away looking at the audience before them. Astra leaned back against the sofa. A pride look plastered across.

“McGonagall needed help with quidditch my ass.” 

Hermione hit her chest, earning a gasp from the Slytherin. “What?” She shook her head and began to put her jacket back on. Hermione stood up from Astra, she helped her stand up from the sofa and button her jacket. She cleared her throat.

“Cho, Cedric, Harry. Lovely to see you again.” Astra held out her hand to each of them, but Cho pulled her into a hug and smiled.

“You as well, Black. My father wanted me to give you and your family this. It’s just a gift from us.” The Hufflepuff handed her a bottle of wine, it was wrapped nicely with a bow.

“Thank you so much. I’m sure we’ll indulge in it throughout the evening.” Astra smiled.

“Shall we?”

They all obliged and Cho wrapped her arm around Astra, guiding her out the door while the boys and Hermione followed back. 

“So..” Cho started before Astra interrupted. 

“Don’t.” Astra couldn’t look at her or she’ll start blushing like crazy.

“I wasn’t going to say anything but i’m happy for you.” Cho rubbed her arm up and down the Slytherin’s, comfortingly. 

“Thank you.” She grinned at her as they walked into the tent. Astra looked back at Hermione who smiled at her. Harry nudged Hermione with his arm, she turned her head at him.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You didn’t do much talking to begin with,” Cedric said as he looked down at the young Gryffindor. He smirked to himself. Harry laughed, he held his hand on his chest. 

Hermione’s mouth agape. “I’m done with the both of you.” She immediately followed Astra and Cho into the tent. 

“Oh, c’mon Mione. We’re just kidding!” Harry exclaimed as he grabbed Cedric’s hand and followed the brunette woman.

Astra was with her fathers and Cho, she gave them the bottle of wine Cedric handed her moments ago and Sirius being Sirius, he immediately opened it, ignoring Remus’ claims against it. He poured four of them glasses and together they toasted. The wine was excellently brewed and aged perfectly. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Mr Black. I know this isn’t our first time meeting but I do appreciate the invite.” Cho said as she swirled the wine in her glass.

Remus held out a hand and rubbed her shoulder, softly. “Of course, Cho. You and Cedric are part of Harry’s life, we wouldn't have it either way.” Cho nodded her head as the trio arrived behind them. Harry engulfed Sirius into a hug, the older man rubbed his back. Once they pulled away Harry looked at the two men before him.

“Congratulations. I’m sorry I missed the ceremony, you know how it is with McGonagall.” Harry shameless shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah, I’m sure McGonagall kept you.” Astra said as she sipped her wine. Hermione darted her eyes at her. She wet her lips before dragging the Black towards the dance floor in case trouble would escalate. She didn’t see Sirius’ reaction but she heard him cackle loudly. A grin flashed across her face. Soft music played as Astra put her arms on Hermione’s waist while she wrapped her arms once again around her neck, fingers interlocking. They swayed back and forth until Luna and Ginny danced over to the couple.

“Hello Astra, Hermione,” The blonde smiled, nodding her head to each of them. Luna wore a stunning floral gown with a v-neck and many, many necklaces. Her long blonde hair was half up in a bun while the other half was down, cascading down her back like a waterfall. Ginny looked great as well, wearing a similar style of suit like Astra had on, but the color matched Luna’s dress. She didn’t have a tie, she wore a matching necklace to one Luna was currently wearing around her neck.

“Both of you look amazing,” Astra said smiling. She twirled Hermione around, earning a giggle from the brunette. 

“Thank you, Astra.” Ginny said for the two of them, she glanced behind Luna and caught the attention of the twins, who for some reason, decided to walk towards the couples.

“You owe me ten gallons,” George says to Fred once they are in earshot of Astra. A confused look was on her face in a flash.

“Pardon?”

Fred grinned. “We made a bet that you two,” he pointed to her and Hermione. “Would finally get together again.”

“That’s absurd.” Hermione said to the twins. They only chuckled at her reaction.

“Hermione,” Astra placed a hand on her shoulder. “Now, boys. You promised my dad no chaos tonight. Or shall I tell him Padfoot can come out and play?” The twins’ eyes widened and they suddenly backed away slowly. “We’re fine. Fred, just give me the money and we’re done here.” Fred pulled out ten gallons from his pants pocket, placed it into his brother’s hand and they were off towards the other side of the tent.

Astra chuckled softly. “Works every time.” She pulled Hermione back into her arms for the dance. Beside her, Ginny laughed as Luna looked around the room admiring the decor. 

“Come with me,” Hermione whispered as she led Astra to the far end of the tent and outside in the cold air. The stars were exceptionally bright tonight. Outside stood Sirius and Remus, his arm wrapped around the former Black’s.

“Did you have a lovely ceremony?” Hermione asked once they stood next to the married couple. Sirius turned his head and smiled. 

“Yes, thank you. Are you having a good time?” Remus asked Hermione. He looked over her head to see Astra, his heart warmed at the sight.

“You know she is,” Astra spoke for her as she rested her chin on Hermione’s shoulder, looking at the young woman.

“Very well,” Remus replied. He whispered something to Sirius before his husband looked at Astra. His eyes lit up significantly and he immediately pulled the two women into a hug, kissing both of their foreheads. 

“Dad!” Astra exclaimed, wiping her and Hermione’s foreheads. “What was that about?”

“Nothing. Just appreciating the two of you being together again.” Remus chuckled at his husband’s behavior. “Hermione may I have a word.” 

Her eyes widened for a second before nodding her head. She followed Remus towards the flower field.

“Oh, don’t have the talk with her! You already did that years ago!” Astra yelled out to her dad. Remus simply ignored her and began talking to Hermione.

“He’s only doing what he thinks is best, you know that.” Sirius said as Astra sat down on one of the benches. She looked over to Hermione and Remus, the young woman tilted her head back in laughter. Astra’s heart soared. 

“I understand.” It was silent for a couple of minutes. They heard music still playing, people talking and the sound of crickets chirping through the night air.

“I really don’t want to call Remus daddy.” Astra sarcastically said and Sirius spit out his drink onto the grass. Astra smiled at her dad.

“Please never call him that. I’m sure he would hate it. Dad or father is fine, whichever one you want.” Sirius said sternly to her as he tried to hold in a laugh.

“Whatever you say pops.” Astra held up her hands.

“No, no. Never say that.” Sirius pointed a finger at her. She let out a chuckle as Remus and Hermione walked towards them. Sirius shook his head and finished the remaining wine in his glass.

“C’mon, love. Let’s leave them be, I need more wine.” Sirius beckoned Remus with his hand. Remus was about to object but Sirius pulled him away and back inside the tent. Hermione shook her head and sat down next to the Black.

“So, what did he say?” Astra moved closer to Hermione. She rested her arm on the back of the bench and laid her head on it, looking at the woman before her.

“Just the usual. Wear protection. Don’t stay out late. Don’t do it when we’re in the house.” Hermione said as she moved her head back and forth for dramatic effect.

“You’re so” Astra started. “Infuriating sometimes.” She smiled.

“He said that for the past three years you haven’t been with anyone else because you love me. That I was yours. He could tell by the way you looked at me. It’s the same way Sirius used to and still looks at him. He said it’s the Black charm we Gryffindors fall for.”

Astra chuckled. “And he’s right.” 

Hermione stared at her. She grabbed Astra’s hand. “I know it’s my fault I lost you years ago but i would like you back in my life, if you let me. I know it’s not much but there wasn’t a day I stopped thinking about you.”

“What about Ron?” Astra whispered.

“Look at you, caring about everyone else but you. How very Slytherin of you?” Hermione jokingly said, earning a smile from said Slytherin.

“We’re both adults. He’ll have to come to his senses eventually.” Hermione relaxed her shoulders.

“Yes.” Astra grabbed Hermione’s chin. She looked at her in the eyes, she saw a small spark in them.Hermione smiled, a genuine smile and brought their lips together. A shooting star went across the sky as Astra pulled away. She slid an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and let her rest her head on her chest. 

“I’ve missed this. Just us and the sky.” The night sky was covered in stars and the moonlight shined brightly on them. 

Astra felt Hermione smile against her chest, she placed a kiss upon her temple. 

“Yeah, me too, love.”


End file.
